Far Far Away
by chickenishcheese
Summary: Ummm kinda Mary Sueish but any way, a story of a set of ferternal collage twins thrown into a world not their own. Romance in later chaps, R&R please. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**"Awwww... Come on Arielle I don't want to watch this again, I've almost got these things memorized!" Arielle sighed heavily at her twin and stopped the DVD and pulled out the Lord of the Rings appendices disc 1. "You're so stuffy, but if you want we can watch the march of the Ents, and then comes Adrianna's famous interpretation of The Ents of Isengard!" Adrianna rolled her eyes, "That was a one time only thing and you know it." Arielle just grinned at her and put the movie in.**

**They watched the last march of the ents twice laughing at each others imitations of the Ents and saying who in the fellowship the ents looked like. Finally after awhile they shut off the T.V. and got ready for bed.**

**As they walked down the hall to their bed rooms the lights flickered then went out. "Umm, yeah, that's not a good thing Arielle." "Ya think?" She sighed heavily, "Oh well let's get out the candles and flashlights just in case." "K." They split up to separate sides of the apartment going after the things they needed and wondering why they had put the things in separate places.**

**As she reached the closet where the candles were stored Arielle heard the sound of a body hitting the floor from the other end of the house. Arielle's heart dropped into her stomach. _That sound came from where Adrianna went._ She crept towards where the sound had come from scared of what she might see. As she turned the corner she gasped looking around and taking a step towards her unconscious twin then feeling a sudden pressure behind her eyes causing her to blackout. The last thing she saw was the moon light shining on Adrianna's face.**

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Arielle's POV ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**Arielle groaned putting a hand to her head and sat up her eyes getting big when she saw the large trees surrounding her. She sat looking for a bit then it dawned on her that she had seen this place before. In Lord of the Rings, Lothlorien, yeah that's it. She stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of her spandex shorts and baggy T-shirt (her pj's). She started to wander around hoping that she would wake up before this dream turned into a nightmare.** _Good thing I'm used to walking bare foot or this would kill! _**She stared up at the trees in delight watching the sun light play on the leaves. Suddenly she heard a twig crack and she spun looking at where the sound had come from and she saw an orc with a hideous grin on its face. She paused then ran when another orc came out from behind a tree. **_This dream is becoming way too real. _**She used the tactic that deer used and ran zig zags between and around the trees making it hard for them to hit her with the arrows that were coming perilously close to their target.** _Wow I didn't know I could run this fast,_ she thought in wonder, _I'm not even out of breath yet. How strange, this had to be a dream. _

**☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼_Haldir's POV☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼_**

**Haldir looked out from, well duh, the look out calling over his companions and pointing in the direction where the sound was obviously coming from they turned to watch the trees and soon enough out came a band of orcs chasing their prey. Suddenly the figure stumbled one of the arrows had found its mark. Almost simultaneously they were out of the tree and killing orcs within seconds. They turned to the figure and stared, they weren't expecting this.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Arielle's POV♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Arielle gasped and stumbled as she felt a piercing pain in her right shoulder, she looked over her shoulder and saw an arrow sticking out of it slowing down slightly then straightening up and running faster to keep ahead of the orcs trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder and feet. She stumbled again then heard the orcs screaming and she turned seeing the orcs riddled with arrows and elves surrounding them and killing every orc. Arielle stood watching them in a pain induced daze. After all the orcs were dead the elves turned to look at what the orcs had wanted so bad that they had gone into Lothlorien and to certain death. She blinked at them owlishly then blandly and mechanically reached over her shoulder twisting awkwardly and yanked out the arrow roughly causing the elves to wince.** _That hurt, _**she thought staring at the arrow blankly**_ Oh look blood. _**Then everything went black.**

_Please R&R would be much appreciated... don't flame me too much it's my first story... ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR. Period.

BellaRu- I'll get to the description of them (somehow) Promise. I apologize for my dialogue I will omit that from future chapters. I also appologize for the elaborance in the wrong spots and not enough in others. All in all Thank you I appreciate the pointers very help ful thank you. lots of hugs

TopazOwl- as you wish

Amusing-cheeses- I apologize, I think I only used the POV's to keep my self on track, I will be sure to omit them in later chapters. I haven't exactly read the dictionary but I will try not to use one word to many times. Promise. I didn't exactly pass English class and I'm barely learning the use of a semi colon and colon again. I know I can do a better story, as soon as I get into the practice of writing it down. I have no idea what a beta reader is.

ChirikoFan- You are SO right! Go you!

I'm terribly sorry if the chapters are short but I try to update as constantly as possible and when I type it from my note book I tend to cut things that I didn't need out thus making them shorter. Oh well I'll work harder. (and I know it doesn't exactly work but I haven't figured out how the orcs were in Lorien yet)

Haldir looked at the person that the orcs had been chasing and saw a young woman with shoulder length auburn hair in strange clothes that had the air of being extremely tall yet she was just under his shoulder.

She had stood there watching them fight which had surprised him he had expected her to run away while the orcs were distracted, she blinked at them owlishly with a dazed look on her face.

His eyebrow went up as she reached over her shoulder; he winced when she basically ripped the arrow out of her shoulder without making a sound. She stared at the bloody arrow as if fascinated by it. Haldir opened his mouth to question her and she collapsed into a pile.

Haldir ran over to her with a couple of others right behind him, he turned her over and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her chest rise and fall telling him she was alive.

He looked up sharply when one of the others gasped in shock and saw pointed ears.

"Get my horse," he commanded, "I'll take her to the city." He gently gathered her up into his arms and waited for them to bring his horse. He handed her to another elf and climbed upon the horse then gathered her back into his arms holding her as if she was terribly fragile.

Haldir sped into the beautiful elven city calling for healers and slid off his horse gracefully with the girl in his arms. He helped the healers take her to the infirmary not wanting to leave her feeling an attachment to her and the need to protect her.

The healers forced him to leave so they could dress her wounds; he paced nervously in front of her door impatient to hear if she would be OK after her encounter with the orc weapons and poison.

Finally they let him in; the news wasn't good; she had exhausted herself trying to keep ahead of the orcs so she had no energy left to heal from the wound on her shoulder. He stayed by her bed after that for days afterward watching her toss in a feverish dream.

Adrianna sat up looking and rubbing her temples. She stood up totally at loss of her whereabouts and started to wander around cautiously, to make sure she didn't run into something she didn't want to.

After a small amount of time she came upon an unpaved road that was more beautiful than any road she had ever seen. She stood staring in awe at the beautiful scenery that surrounded her. _'This is a nice dream'_ she thought walking slowly down the road and looking around trying to see everything at once.

Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind and cover her mouth. She struggled against the grip that held her then stopped when some dirty men appeared in front of her. _'Oh no! This sooo not good!'_ she struggled againto no avail, _'I know I can use those self defense techniques Arielle taught me!' _A man who appeared to be the leader grinned wickedly at her showing rotten teeth. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of the men wafted over her giving her nausea.

"Well what have we caught in our trap this time boys," asked the leader swaggering up to her, "An elf maiden wandering alone? We'll fetch a hefty price for you..." he muttered grinning when she struggled. _'Come one inch closer I dare you,'_ she thought maliciously and glared at him. "Feisty aren't you?" He stepped closer too her grinning.

She took her chance and kicked him in the groin then stomped on her assailant's instep causing him to drop his hands. As soon as her mouth was free she started shrieking like a banshee and turned kicking him in the groin too. Another man grabbed her and she elbowed him in the gut breaking from his grip, then suddenly something big ran straight into her knocking the wind out of her, stopping her screaming and causing a small shock.

She collapsed under the weight twisting slightly and saw the leader had tackled her from behind in desperation to keep her from running. The man stayed on top of her as they bound her hands and feet and stuck something nasty into her mouth to serve as a gag. She had managed one more shriek before they had gagged her and the leader backhanded her then put a blind fold on her as she gasped in pain from the blow.

Legolas' head shot up as a shriek rang across the valley; he turned to Aragorn who had also heard it, "That was no animal Aragorn." And in silent agreement they sped up into a run heading for the source of the noise.

They galloped into the small clearing just in time to see a big man haul a young elf woman to her feet. Seeing as she was bound and gagged they figured she wasn't there willingly.

Aragorn galloped forward with no hesitation yelling and swinging his sword causing the group of men to scatter; just behind him Legolas swooped down and snatched the elf girl from the leader's hands.

Knowing they were out numbered they sped right through the group of slavers and headed straight to Rivendell.

Horribly short I know but I'm working on a short time space. R&R please I'm open to writing tips seeing as how this is my first fic. I haven't exactly studied the elven language so I don't think there'll be much Elven tongue until later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Much sorries about the wait... I wasn't allowed to type on the comp the document was on... so I fixed another comp and now I will try to update as often as possible. I did not have this chapter checked by a beta reader but the rest should.**

Haldir hurried to the _talan_ they had put the girl in. He had been told she was coming back to consciousness and he needed to be there when they interrogated her.

He had just barely slid into the room when she stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked at him for a moment then sat up looking around.

Haldir stepped forward out of the shadows he had managed to stand in. "Welcome to Lothlorien my Lady," he said bowing elegantly.

She adopted a bewildered look when she heard where she was, "Lothlorien? You're not serious!" her face went pale, "Why am I in Lothlorien?" He gave her a strange look, "You don't know? That is what we wanted to know, Lady..." he paused for lack of her name. "Arielle," she supplied, "Arielle Marvel." She looked around again.

Haldir smiled slightly when her stomach growled loudly. "Hungry?" She smiled as an answer to his comment. He turned and leaned out the door saying something in elven to some one out side the door.

He turned back to her, "May I ask were you come from?" She looked down wondering if he'd understand. "I'm from Earth," she said evasively. "Where in Middle Earth," he asked and folded his arms across his chest. She looked at him as if he was stupid, "I said EARTH, not Middle Earth. Pay attention. Seriously, elves have acute hearing but short attention spans." She muttered the last to herself knowing he would most likely hear it.

He looked at her strangely, "Riiight, from Earth where ever that is. Then tell me why you are in Lothlorien." Her eyebrows knitted in thought then, "Good question… I'll let you know when I figure out HOW I got here, much less why." She gave him a cheeky smile then the elven servant arrived with the food.

She started to eat then noticed him still staring at her. She took a small chunk of bread and chucked it at him, "Stop staring at me! Sheesh. I'm not that interesting, honest." He dodged the missile easily, "Not interesting? Your clothes are like none I've ever seen, you ignore pain better than the best warrior, and you refuse to tell me where you come from. You call that 'not interesting'?"

She sighed heavily, "I come from an advanced world where we have things you could never dream of…" she eyed him for a moment then recognized him, "You wouldn't understand, Haldir."

He looked at her with barely hidden shock, he hadn't told her his name and as far as he knew they had only called him March Warden around her.

Arielle's face suddenly drained of color when she realized what she had done. She did what any embarrassed person would do and ducked under the covers cursing loudly in the small amount of German she knew.

Haldir's jaw dropped in shock as she cursed in the Old Tongue. He wasn't used to women using such inappropriate language and in a nearly forgotten tongue too.

"My Lady! Where did you learn such language," he asked the shock showing in his voice (which was rare).

She sighed again and knowing he would hear it muttered, "My father taught me. The inappropriate stuff I learned from an exchange student."

Silence answered her then, "Where did your father learn this tongue?"

She sighed again pulled her head out from under the covers, "My father was in the Air Force and was stationed for two years in Germany (Both of which I'm sure you've never heard of, March Warden). He had to learn it or he would have been in trouble. How do you get along without knowing the language of the land you're in?"

Haldir stared at her, this was way too strange. He would have to speak to Galadriel.

**R&R Love Praises, and Criticism is useful.**


End file.
